1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and an output setting method of the consumed status of consumable items of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an image forming apparatus which outputs the consumed status of a consumable item and a message for exchanging the consumable item. The consumed status and the message of the consumable item are displayed on an operating panel of the image forming apparatus, on a screen of a computer connected to the image forming apparatus via a network by using a HTTP protocol, or are printed on a recording medium such as a paper by a printer engine of the image forming apparatus.
In addition, as a maintenance system of the image forming apparatus, there is a system in which a seller or a manufacturer of the image forming apparatus maintains performance and output quality of the apparatus and exchanges a consumable item for achieving the performance and for maintaining the output quality. In the following description, the above maintenance system is referred to as a performance maintenance system, a person who maintains the apparatus is referred to as a manager, and a person who uses the apparatus is referred to as a user.
When a consumable item is used up, not only can an image forming process not be executed but also this may cause a breakdown of the apparatus. Therefore, messages on the consumed status of a consumable item and on an exchange of the consumable item must be suitably output. In several cases, the messages on the consumed status of the consumable item and on the exchange of the consumable item which messages are important to maintain the performance of the apparatus are output with higher priority than a message on an error of software, for example, application software.
In Patent Document 1, a consumable item managing method is disclosed. In the method, an apparatus of a user side informs a managing apparatus of a manager side about the consumed status of a consumable item. With this, the manger side can supply the consumable item to the user side based on an agreement between the user and the manager.
In Patent Document 2, an image forming apparatus and a managing method thereof are disclosed. In the apparatus, output timing of messages concerning the status of the apparatus, the consumed status of a consumable item, and the exchange of the consumable item is managed based on the following information items. That is, the information items are a used period of the apparatus, a remaining amount of the consumable item, an exchanged history of the consumable item, and a printed history on a recording medium.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-280865    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-84611
However, in Patent Documents 1 and 2, when the apparatus is manufactured, output contents and an output I/F (interface) are determined. Therefore, when the same I/Fs are used in the apparatuses of the user and the manager, the user and the manager obtain the same contents. In the performance maintenance system, when the user does not exchange a consumable item, that is, the manager exchanges the consumable item, a message to request the exchange of the consumable item is displayed on the operating panel of the user. That is, not only is a message unnecessary to the user displayed but also the unnecessary message is output with higher priority than a message on an error of software which message is more important for the user.